What if?
by tangelax
Summary: What would happen if Hagrid had remembered to tell harry how to get onto platform nine and three quarters? Would harry still save the Philosopher's Stone without Ron and Hermione? AU with Luna in The same year as Harry


**What if?**

Disclaimer: It is at my utmost regret that I am not J.K.Rowling, and therefore do not own here characters.

Authors note: I have put Luna into this story and even though I don't usually like changing things around like that I really liked an Idea I had so she's staying in it.

Chapter One.

The beginning…

--------------------------

"_Hagrid helped Harry on to the train would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope._

"_Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September- King's Cross- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl,she'll know where to find me… See yeh soon Harry."_

_A white butterfly fluttered by Hagrid's large nose, "almos' forgot, I'll jus' right down the instructions to get on the pla'form." He pulled out a small card and scrawled something onto it, then placed it into the envelope._

_The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid was gone._

--------------------------

Harry had just been dropped off by the Dursleys, he started to panic, there was a platform nine and a platform 10 but no 9¾. Then Harry noticed the little card that Hagrid had put in the envelope.

At first he thought that he had read it wrong it told him to run at the barrier. He looked at it again to make sure that that was what it said, after re-reading it Harry decided to try it, he gingerly walked up to the barrier in-between platform nine and ten, then looking around to make sure no-one was watching he ran threw it.

Harry was amazed by what he saw, he had made onto platform

9 ¾! There was a large scarlet steam engine at the platform which was packed with all sorts of people.

Some Pupils were pushing and shoving for seats, while some were saying goodbye to there families. There was a stern looking woman standing with a round faced boy fidgeting with a toad that was trying to escape, there was a boy with dreadlocks walking round clutching a box as some people started to gather around him.

Harry crawled through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. he placed Hedwig inside. He then tried to shove his trunk towards the door. He tried to get it up the steps but only ended up dropping it on his toe.

"Do you need a hand with that? I'm Percy, a prefect," said Percy, walking up to him. He was rather tall and thin, wearing horn-rimmed glasses and had flaming red hair.

Before Harry had a chance to answer him his eyes flitted up to his forehead. "Great Scott! You must be Harry Potter" He said while grabbing his hand and shaking it ferociously. "What an honour it is, my family would be so please to meet you, Fred! George! Look who's here! He shouted out. Percy turned around only to see that Harry was no where in sight.

Harry had quickly gotten on board the train when Percy wasn't looking. He didn't want to have swarms of people asking to his scar, luckily though he had managed to get his trunk in to the compartment. It was getting rather loud now, he heard an old woman complaining to a round faced boy who had apparently lost a toad and there was a woman who was talking about blowing up toilets. Harry wondered if everyone was going to be gawking at him and his scar, when a tall red haired boy with a black mark on his nose walked in.

"Wow… Are you really Harry potter? Percy said you were here! Don't mind if I sit here do you? Everywhere else is full." The boy sat down and started staring at his scar.

"Sorry but I've got to go out for a second." Said Harry, eager to leave the room where a complete stranger was staring at his forehead. He opened another compartment to see a girl with bushy brown hair and some large front teeth.

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course" she said "Hang on, your Harry potter aren't you? I've read all about you." She was quite bossy when saying this and Harry wasn't quite sure he liked her.

"I'm in books?" he asked.

"Oh yes, you're _in Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century"_

Harry, getting a little creeped out thought that he better leave now.

"I've gotta go now sorry, completely forgot I'm supposed to be sharing a compartment with my friend, sorry." Harry said as he went threw the sliding door.

He found a frog outside the door, he picked it up and was going to give it to one of the teachers when the red haired boy poked his head out of the compartment and, after seeing Harry started to walk towards him. Luckily there were a few people walking around so Harry could easily slip into a compartment without the boy noticing which one.

He looked at the compartment he was in and saw that, luckily it was empty. Well, almost empty.

"Hullo, I'm Luna.


End file.
